


Touchable

by Dante8



Category: Untouchables - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 05:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dante8/pseuds/Dante8
Summary: Sexy Untouchables story, based on the movie.





	Touchable

Here is some Untouchables slash. It's a finishing of my story "Untouchables" which I started at Adult-FanFiction.org. Here it is:

All in all, Malone had to admit the planning of the raid was going well. George Stone had determined the best angles from which to open fire, and a basic plan of attack had gradually been formed, one all four of them agreed was best. As night fell and they huddled around the plans, the cold urging them closer together, he supposed he should be feeling a sense of platonic comradeship and brotherhood. In point of fact, he had never felt so turned on in his life. Odd, really, at his age. But he so rarely got the chance to indulge his secret desires, and when he did it was always quick and anonymous. Nothing like now. Although the dark hid his arousal well enough, it did nothing to discourage it. Nor did the soft warmth of his friends' bodies pressing against his own. Ness (a happily married man, Malone reluctantly reminded himself) draped a arm around his shoulders affably.

"Cold?"

"No, I'm fine." Malone did not dare divulge the true reason for his shivering. George leaned against his other side, trying to decipher Wallace's handwriting. Wallace, for his part, stood at the opposite end of the table scribbling away. His hands often clumsily brushed against Malone's, and the older man could not help but wonder how those hands would feel caressing him. It had been years since he'd dared to enjoy such illicit pleasures, far more dangerous than bootlegged gin.

Malone wrapped his arm around the curve of Ness's waist in what he hoped seemed a friendly manner. [Here the adultfanfiction story ends and my new additions begin.] But the man was better built than his clothes implied, and Malone’s thoughts against turned far from merely friendly. He stepped back awkwardly, stumbling loudly into a chair, and with the noise all eyes were on him – soon lowering to focus on a very specific part of him. It was Wallace, surprisingly, who broke the silence. “Thinking of a girl, Jim?” Malone knew he should lie, but somehow the truth came out. “I don’t think of women that way. Only men.” He glared defiantly, daring the others to condemn him. Perhaps some would have, but again Malone spoke first. “Do you think of me that way?” Before Malone could lie to deny it, Wallace stepped forward, resting his hands on the taller man’s shoulders. “Show me.”

Malone embraced Wallace tightly, not daring to do more. Even friends might embrace, after all. It was Wallace who kissed him, and though he doubted Wallace had ever kissed a man before, he certainly took to it quickly, kissing so passionately that Malone forgot his inhibitions and, when the kiss broke, blurted out, “I want to taste you.” Wallace wrinkled his nose in confusion. “You just did.” Malone laughed. He slid to his knees, hooking a finger in one of Wallace’s belt loops. He looked up and raised an eyebrow. Wallace merely nodded, though he might have spoken again if Stone hadn’t first, asking, “Is it only him you want?” Stone dropped his pants, revealing a long, slender member slightly curving to the left. “I want you inside me,” Malone said, and this time he was not misunderstood. Cool air rushed along Malone’s buttocks, soon replaced by slick, warm lamp oil as Stone’s hands caressed him. Malone’s own hands began to knead Wallace’s ass, surprised and delighted at the firm muscularity there.

For the first time ever Wallace felt a mouth on his member, a tongue gently, insistently licking the underside. His cries of pleasure were soon matched by Stone’s as the Italian succeeded in sinking his shaft fully into Malone’s body. They soon established a rhythm, Malone sucking as Stone thrust. Malone reached down to stroke himself, but found his hand batted away, astonishingly, by Ness. He had little time for astonishment, however, as the skilled and experienced hand soon brought him close to climax. It was Ness himself who reached his peak first, however, spending against Stone’s thigh. Wallace followed with a sharp cry, filling Malone’s mouth with his warm seed. Stone’s breath came heavily then; he panted against Malone’s neck as the slap of sweaty flesh on flesh filled the room. Stone came hard, pleasure filling his body in waves as he was utterly spent. Ness stroked Malone more firmly now, urging him to completion. It soon arrived. Malone threw back his head and, with a deep bellow, achieved his release.


End file.
